Hinter den Masken
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: In seinen Träumen war die Duell Akademie ein bunter, fröhlicher Ort, an dem das ganze Jahr über die Sonne schien. [...] In der Realität war die Duell Akademie leider kein immerzu bunter, fröhlicher Ort, an dem das ganze Jahr über die Sonne schien.
1. Chapter 1

In seinen Träumen war die Duell Akademie ein bunter, fröhlicher Ort, an dem das ganze Jahr über die Sonne schien. Und er würde dort auch scheinen! Er würde nicht einfach irgendein Schüler hier sein, sondern ein guter, ein bekannter, ein großartiger Schüler, so wie sein großer Bruder. Aber es hatte schon seine Gründe, warum ein Traum, ein Traum war und nicht die Realität. In der Realität war die Duell Akademie leider kein immerzu bunter, fröhlicher Ort, an dem das ganze Jahr über die Sonne schien. Momentan war es sogar ziemlich düster auf der kleinen Insel, was zum einen an der späten Uhrzeit und zum anderen an dem dichten Nebel lag.  
Da sich die Schule auf einer Insel befand war sie logischerweise vom Meer umgeben und besaß daher einen eigenen kleinen Hafen und ein paar Boote – nur falls man die Insel außerplanmäßig verlassen musste. Es gab auch einen Bootssteg an dessen Ende sich ein Leuchtturm befand. Genau auf diesem Steg befand er sich gerade und hoffte, er würde nicht ins Wasser fallen. Der Nebel war so dicht, dass es schwer war irgendwas zu sehen und bei seinem Glück würde er einen Schritt zu viel machen und ins Wasser fallen – dabei konnte er doch gar nicht schwimmen. Hätte er früher gewusst, wie die heutige Wetterlage war, hätte er sich auf ein Treffen um diese Uhrzeit und an diesem Ort nicht eingelassen. Jetzt hatte er aber schon zugesagt und war auch schon fast am Ziel, da konnte er nicht einfach wieder umdrehen.

Anders als seine Mitschüler, war der Grund, warum er an die Duell Akademie wollte, nicht allein auf seiner Liebe zu Duel Monsters oder seinem Wunsch später einmal beruflich mit Duel Monster zu tun zu haben, zurück zu führen. Als er sich vor einigen Jahren dazu entschlossen hatte, hier her zu kommen, war sein Beweggrund recht simple: Folge deinem Bruder und zeige ihm, wie gut du wirklich bist. Er wollte damals nur hier her kommen, um seinem Bruder zu beweisen, dass er das Zeug zu einem Duellanten hatte; dass er ein guter Duellant war.  
Über die Jahre hinweg kam noch ein weiterer Grund, der ihn hierher trieb, dazu und den er wohl nur mit einer einzigen weiteren Person auf dieser Insel teilte. Die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Vor knapp zwei Jahren war dieser nämlich plötzlich verschwunden. Niemand wusste, was passiert war oder wohin er verschwand. Man hatte die ganze Insel nach ihm abgesucht – nach ihm und den anderen verschwundenen Schülern –, doch ohne Erfolg. Es gab keine einzige Spur von ihm oder einen Hinweis was passiert sein könnte. Zwei Jahre in Unwissenheit war eine lange Zeit und nun hoffte er, dass er selbst eine Spur finden würde.  
Hilfe sollte er dabei auch bekommen – die Schule schien sich nicht sonderlich für die verschwunden Schüler zu interessieren – von jemandem, dem es genauso ging wie ihm. Alexis Rhodes war, wie er, dieses Jahr neu an die Schule gekommen und war somit ihrem großen Bruder, der ebenfalls verschwunden war, gefolgt. Ihr Bruder Atticus und sein großer Bruder Zane waren wohl befreundet gewesen, zumindest laut den Briefen, die Alexis von Atticus erhalten hatte. Zane war leider bei solchen Dingen eher verschlossen. Er berichtete in der Regel nur von seinen Noten und seinem allgemeinen Befinden, von Freunden war nie die Rede – Atticus und ein Yusuke Fujiwara wurden zwar hier und da mal erwähnt, aber nie mit der Bezeichnung „Freunde". Auch der Leuchtturm fand in ein paar Briefen eine Erwähnung. Das gleiche galt auch für die Briefe, die Alexis erhalten hatte, weshalb sich die beiden sich entschlossen hatten sich hier zu treffen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich persönlich gegenüberstehen würden. Bisher hatten sie lediglich über Mails kommuniziert.

Syrus wusste nicht viel über Alexis, obwohl sie sich regelmäßig austauschten. Zwar war dies meistens in Bezug auf ihre verschwundenen Brüder, aber hier und da sprach man auch mal über etwas anderes. Nichtsdestotrotz musste Syrus gestehen, dass die meisten Informationen, die er über sie hatte, sich lediglich auf ihre schulischen Leistungen beschränkten. Sie war im Haus Obelisk, während er eine Sliferniete war. Zu Obelisk wurde man nur dann zugeteilt, wenn man in einer speziellen Vorschule zur Duell Akademie entsprechende Leistungen erbracht hatte – soweit er wusste, war Alexis immer in den Top drei ihrer Klasse gewesen. Syrus hingegen hatte diese Vorschule nicht besucht, was zum einen dran lag, dass seine Familie nicht das nötige Kleingeld dafür hatte, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass es nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sowas gab. Ja, er wusste, dass es bereits andere Schulstufen gab, die sich hauptsächlich mit dem Erlenen von Duel Monsters befassten, aber schlussendlich waren sowas dann trotzdem noch immer ganz normale Schulen. Sein Bruder Zane war auch nie auf so einer Schule gewesen und hatte sich in seinem ersten Jahr bereits nach wenigen Wochen bewiesen – nach nur wenigen Wochen war Zane von Ra in Obelisk umgezogen. Syrus konnte von sowas nur träumen – es wäre für ihn ja schon ein Erfolg, wenn er nicht schon nach wenigen Wochen wieder von der Schule geschmissen wurde, weil er zu schlecht war.

Bevor sich Syrus aber in seinen trüben Gedanken verlieren konnte, entschied er sich etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung zu lenken. Wäre doch peinlich, wenn er ins Wasser fiel, insbesondere da er nicht schwimmen konnte, oder in Alexis lief. Er wollte bei ihrem ersten Treffen eine gute Figur abgeben. So nervös wie gerade eben war er nicht einmal bei all den Prüfungen, die man absolvieren und bestehen musste, um an die Duell Akademie zu gelangen, oder an ihrem ersten Schultag. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, was er sich von diesem Treffen erhoffte, aber er hatte Angst, dass er enttäuscht werden würde. Was wenn sie keine Spuren finden konnten? Was wenn sein Bruder auch weiterhin verschwunden blieb? Was wenn Alexis und er sich nicht verstanden und daher getrennte Wege gingen, um ihre Brüder zu finden?  
Der immer dichter werden Nebel um ihn herum trug leider nicht dazu bei, dass seine Gedanken sich aufhellten. Alles hier war irgendwie gruselig und bedrückend. Ob es wohl auch so ein nebliger Tag gewesen war, an dem Zane verschwunden war? Wo hatte er sich zu Letzt aufgehalten? Hier am Steg neben dem Leuchtturm? War Atticus bei ihm gewesen? Immerhin waren sie doch Freunde gewesen. Haben die beiden dort gestanden, wo nun auch Alexis stand und in die Ferne starrte?  
Alexis zu erkennen war kein Hexenwerk. Es gab nicht so viele weibliche Schüler und von den wenigen, die es gab, gab es nur wenige, die im ersten Jahr so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass Syrus sie bereits von Bildern kannte und auch als sich alle neuen Schüler vorgestellt hatten, hatte er ihr besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt – die dummen Kommentare, dass er sich in sie verguckt hätte ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.  
„Alexis Rhodes?", fragte Syrus dennoch vorsichtig und auch weil er nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte.  
Sich nicht von hinten anzuschleichen wäre ein Anfang gewesen.  
Alexis fuhr erschrocken herum. Zwar hatte sie Syrus erwartet, aber sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte und der dichte Nebel tat sein Übriges.  
„Syrus Truesdale?"  
„Ja, genau der bin ich."  
Hoffentlich klang er selbstbewusst und nicht so eingeschüchtert, wie er sich eigentlich fühlte. Alexis sah zwar weder einschüchternd aus noch benahm sie sich so, aber ihr Selbstbewusstsein reichte dafür schon aus.  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Syrus."  
„Gleichfalls."  
Damit war das Gespräch erst einmal beendet und Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Alexis schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, aber Syrus begann sogleich mit den Ärmeln seiner roten Uniform zu spielen. Sollte er etwas sagen? Oder darauf warten, dass Alexis etwas sagte? Sollte er gleich zum Punkt kommen und mit ihr über ihre Brüder reden oder lieber etwas Allgemeines?

„Atticus hat diesen Ort hier relativ häufig in seinen Briefen erwähnt. Vielleicht finden wir hier einen Anhaltspunkt."  
„Zane hat den Leuchtturm auch ein paar Mal erwähnt", meinte Syrus, unsicher ob und was er überhaupt sagen sollte.  
„Hat dein Bruder vielleicht Namen genannt? Dieses Jahr müssten noch ein paar Mitschüler unserer Brüder an der Schule sein. Vielleicht könnten wir so etwas herausfinden."  
Nicht dass das nicht schon versucht worden war und ins Leere geführt hatte, aber irgendwo mussten sie anfangen.  
„Nicht wirklich. Die meisten Namen gehören zu Lehrern. Von den Schülern wurde nur einer namentlich genannt."  
„Yusuke Fujiwara?"  
„Genau der."  
Alexis Blick war stur auf das Meer gerichtet, während Syrus den Boden vor sich bestaunte. Er wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Auch wenn er mit Alexis bereits über diese Dinge gesprochen hatte, so war es doch noch mal etwas anderes, wenn man sich nur schriftlich unterhielt oder sich gegenüber stand – wenn man sich nicht in Ruhe überlegen konnte, was man sagte oder tat; wenn man seinen Gefühlen nicht einfach freien Lauf lassen konnte und dann zum Gespräch zurück kam. Zanes Verschwinden hatte mehr Schaden angerichtet, als Syrus zugeben und wahrhaben wollte.  
„Dann sollten wir nach diesem Yusuke Fujiwara suchen und ihn befragen", beschloss Alexis.  
Irgendjemand auf diese Insel musste doch etwas wissen!


	2. Chapter 2

Die Nächte auf der Insel waren entweder zu kalt oder zu warm. Eine Mitte gab es kaum. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Nächte im Frühling oder Herbst. Im Winter war es grundsätzlich zu kalt und im Sommer war es grundsätzlich zu warm. Die Schüler im zweiten und dritten Lehrjahr hatten sich daran gewöhnt und die Schüler des Hauses Obelisk hatten Klimaanlagen in ihren Zimmern sowie gut funktionierende Heizungen. Die Sliferbaracke hingegen war eigentlich nicht zumutbaren in diesen Jahreszeiten.  
Im Moment war es Sommer. Somit sollte es eigentlich warm sein, dennoch zog sich eine leichte Frostschicht über die Pflanzen des Waldes, der die Insel und die dortigen Bauten umgab. Von der Sliferunterkunft über verschlungene Pfade zum Schulgebäude bis hin zum Vulkan schlängelte sich eine Spur von Frost, die sich von der Hitze noch beirren ließ. Auch noch am nächsten Tag und am Abend des nächsten Tages konnte man den Weg ganz genau erkennen – und so war eine neue Gruselgeschichte geboren.

Syrus war kein tapferer Mensch. Er war ein Angsthase. Schon als er am Morgen den Forst gesehen hatte, hatte er sich gefürchtet. Für so ein Phänomen konnte es doch keine natürliche Erklärung geben, oder? Laut Bastion schon. Laut der Mehrheit der anderen Schüler nicht. Alexis Theorie, dass es mit ihren Brüdern zu tun hatte, war da auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich und auch das Verhalten der Schule, das komplette Ignorieren dieses Phänomens, war keine Hilfe.  
Und noch weniger hilfreich war der Besuch in Kanzler Sheppards Büro. Ein paar Tage nach dem die frostige Spur verschwunden war und man meinen konnte, dass dieses Ergebnis bereits in Vergessenheit geraten war, rief der Kanzler Jaden Yuki und dessen Freunde in sein Büro, in dem neben diesem auch noch Professor Crowler und Professor Banner auf die Schüler warteten.  
Im Nachhinein wünschte sich Syrus, man hätte ihm damals einfach mitgeteilt, dass er aufgrund seiner schlechten Noten, von der Schule flog. Leider war dem nicht so gewesen.  
Wenn das, was der Kanzler erzählt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, so befanden sich unter der Duell Akademie drei unsagbar wertvolle Karten, die den Untergang der Welt herbei führen konnte, wenn sie in die falschen Hände gerieten und genau diese falschen Hände waren auf den Weg hier her. Niemand konnte ihr Ankommen verhindern, aber man konnte verhindern, dass sie an die Schlüssel, die es bedurfte, um die versiegelten Karten aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien, kamen.  
Es gab sieben Schlüssel, die jeweils an einen der besten Duellanten der Schüler gegeben wurde. Syrus war keiner von ihnen, aber Alexis erhielt einen sowie Jaden. Somit war auch er in die Sachen verwickelt. Auch wenn er kein besonders guter Duellant war, so wollte er für seine Freunde da sein und ihnen helfen die Schlüssel zu beschützen – wenn die Welt unterging konnte er seinen Bruder nicht mehr finden! Und vielleicht war Alexis Theorie, dass dieser Vorfall mit ihren verschwundenen Brüdern zusammenhing ja auch richtig. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, war eine andere Frage.

Trotz Bedrohung hieß es für alle weiterhin zum Unterricht zu gehen. Und so zogen die Tage ins Land. Morgens aufstehen, frühstücken und für die Schule herrichten. Im Unterricht aufpassen, sich von Dr. Crowler bloßstellen lassen, diverse Prüfungen und Fragen in den Sand setzen, duellieren, Mittagessen, noch mehr Schule und irgendwann in die Unterkunft zurück. Anschließend zusammen mit Alexis nach Hinweisen bezüglich Zane und Atticus suchen, Hausaufgaben erledigen, Abendessen, schlafen. Man könnte fast meinen, dass es keine Bedrohung gab, die im schlimmsten Fall den Untergang der Welt bedeutete. Selbst die Beschützer der sieben Schlüssel schienen sich dieser Bedrohung nicht weiter bewusst zu sein. Keiner von ihnen schien angepasst oder nervös zu sein. Das überließen sie wohl Syrus. War vielleicht auch besser so. Immerhin mussten sie sich auf ihr Duell konzentrieren, wenn sie einem der Bösewichte – auch Schattenreiter genannt – gegenüberstanden, da war Nervosität oder Angespanntheit eher unpassend.  
Syrus aber konnte nicht so entspannt sein, wie seine Freunde. Er wusste, dass das Böse ganz nah war. Leider nahm man ihn nicht ernst.

Die Untersuchung diverser Hinweise auf den Verbleib ihrer Brüder sorgte dafür, dass Alexis und Syrus oftmals bis spät in die Nacht hinein beschäftigt waren und Syrus dementsprechend erst im Dunkeln wieder zurück in seine Unterkunft kam. Der Weg vom Schulgebäude zur Sliferunterkunft war lang, dunkel und führte an einem Wald vorbei. Für einen Angsthasen wie Syrus ein Grund mehr für eine Panikattacke. Über die Wochen und Monate hinweg hatte er sich zwar mehr oder minder an den Weg gewöhnt, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihn kalt ließ. Noch immer lief er den Weg zähneklappernd zurück, betend dass ihm nichts passieren möge. Bis jetzt war ihm auch nie etwas zugestoßen. Doch was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Insbesondere wenn sich ein Haufen gefährlicher Bösewichte auf der Insel herum treiben sollten.  
Sein Gefühlt sagte ihm auch, dass einer dieser Schattenreiter ganz nah und für den Frost verantwortlich war. Leider schien niemand diese Theorie mit ihm zu teilen. Egal wie oft er darauf hinwies, dass in der Nähe der Sliferunterkunft immer wieder Frost, der einen Weg von der Unterkunft zur Schule und dann zum Vulkan bildete, zu sehen war, interessierte sich dafür niemand und man sagte ihm immer wieder, er würde sich das nur einbilden. Der Forst kam aber immer näher. Als man es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war die Spur an einer Stelle gewesen, von der man die Unterkunft gut sehen konnte, aber man war noch ein gutes Stück entfernt. Ein guter Ort für jemanden, der nur beobachten, ausspionieren wollte – für diese Aussage erntete er nur Lachen.  
Die nächsten Male war der Frost näher. Bis jetzt hatte sie die Unterkunft aber nicht erreicht und Syrus hoffte, dass dies auch nie der Fall sein würde.

Den Glauben an Magie hatte er zwar eigentlich schon vor Jahren abgelegt, aber aufgrund dieser Schattenreitergeschichte, war es wohl Zeit diesen Glauben wieder aus der Schublade zu holen. Und wenn es Leute gab, die anderen die Seele stehlen konnten und Karten dazu nutzen wollten, die Welt in den Untergang zu stürzen, dann musste es doch auch Leute geben, die ihre Umgebung einfrieren konnten. So abwegig war das doch wirklich nicht!

„Syrus! Hey, Syrus!"  
Erschrocken drehte sich Syrus sich um. Sein Herz schlug gegen seine Brust und droht heraus zu springen. Wer wagte es ihn so zu erschrecken?  
Aufgrund der Dunkelheit dauerte es ein bisschen bis er erkennen konnte wer ihn da gerufen hatte. Jaden, zusammen mit Chumley, lief geradewegs auf Syrus zu und schien recht erfreut zu sein.  
„Jaden, Chumley, was macht ihr beiden denn noch so spät hier draußen?", fragte Syrus nachdem seine Freunde vor ihm standen und er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Wir haben nach dir gesucht", antworte Jaden.  
„Nach mir gesucht? Warum denn das? Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich mich noch mit Alexis treffe und es daher spät werden kann."  
„Das schon, aber dieses Mal ist es doch wirklich sehr spät geworden", begründete Jaden sein Handeln. „Außerdem hast du doch selbst gesagt, dass du dich davor fürchtest im Dunkeln von der Schule hierher zu gehen. Da wollten wir dich begleiten, aber haben dich wohl verpasst."  
„Und wir haben gehört, dass sich jemand oder etwas Gruseliges im Wald herum treiben soll", fügte Chumley hinzu, was ihm einen Stoß in den Bauch von Jadens Ellenbogen einbrachte.  
Während Syrus mit Alexis nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte und möglichen Hinweisen nachgegangen war, waren Jaden und Chumley in der Unterkunft gewesen und hatten sich dort ein wenig mit den anderen Schülern unterhalten und duelliert – Jaden hatte sich duelliert und Chumley hatte ihn angefeuert. In dieser Zeit hörten sie von ihren Mitschülern das Gerücht, dass irgendjemand in der vergangenen Nacht einen großen Schatten am Waldrand hat stehen sehen. Niemand wusste, ob es sich bei diesem Schatten um einen Menschen oder ein Tier gehandelt hatte und auch der Schüler, der behauptete, er hätte was gesehen, war sich nicht sicher – vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur etwas verwechselt oder in Folge seiner Müdigkeit ein wenig fantasiert.  
Jaden gab sich zwar locker und scherzte herum, aber in Wirklichkeit nahm er diese Aussage sehr ernst. Zwar mochte er Syrus immer Mal wieder damit ausziehen, dass jener seltsame Spuren sah, die sonst keinem auffielen oder als nicht sonderlich außergewöhnlich erschienen – was daran lag, dass die Spuren zum Teil sehr schnell verschwanden, so dass es mehr als nur ein Mal vorgekommen war, dass Syrus die Spur entdeckt und seine Freunde darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, aber als sie dann wieder an der Fundstelle angekommen waren, war die Spur bereits wieder verschwunden –, doch das hieß nicht, dass er es einfach ignorierte. Wenn Syrus Recht hatte, dann könnte es durchaus sein, dass dieser Schatten zu einem der Schattenreiter gehörte. Als Syrus dann nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war, waren die beiden losgegangen und hatten nach ihrem Freund gesucht, dabei waren sie ziemlich rumgekommen, hatten aber leider weder Syrus noch einen Schattenreiter gefunden. Bis jetzt zumindest.  
„Seht ihr, ich hatte Recht. Hier ist ein Schattenreiter unterwegs und er ist für den Frost verantwortlich und er ist ganz nah! Aber ihr wolltet mir ja nicht glauben!"  
„Ist ja gut, Sy. Wir wissen ja nicht mal, ob es wirklich einer ist. Vielleicht war es auch ein Bär oder ein loser Ast. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass es allen gut geht und wir sollten jetzt zur Unterkunft zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin hundemüde."  
Damit machte sich Jaden auf den Weg zur Unterkunft, die nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Für ihn war die Geschichte hiermit gegessen. Selbst wenn da jemand im Wald herum schlich, es konnte eh niemand etwas dagegen unternehmen und wenn es ein Schattenreiter war, dann würde dieser früher oder später schon von selbst herauskommen.  
Chumley folgte Jaden sogleich. Auch wenn er sich eher zurückhielt, so hatte er mindestens genauso viel Angst wie Syrus. Deshalb mochte er es auch nicht, wenn jener wieder mit seinen Spuren und Theorien anfing. Der Gedanke, dass das alles wahr sein könnte, ließ ihn in Panik verfallen.

Syrus blieb zurück. Es war wirklich jemand auf dieser Insel und schlich herum. Das war doch verantwortungslos! Was wenn dieser Schattenreiter – Syrus ging einfach davon aus, dass es einer war – sie im Schlaf überfiel und Jaden den Schlüssel klaute? Zwar hatte Kanzler Sheppard gesagt, die Schlüssel könnten nur durch ein Duell gestohlen und aktiviert werden, aber woher konnte er das wissen? Gab es schon ähnliche Vorfälle? Was wenn ihr Rektor das nur gesagt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen?  
Ein Knacken ließ Syrus aufschrecken und herumwirbeln. Mit einem Mal sah der Wald so viel gefährlicher aus, als er eigentlich war. Ja, es war ein Wald und ja es lebten Tiere in diesem, somit war es auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es mal irgendwo raschelte oder knackste, aber plötzlich schien Syrus das alles total ungewöhnlich und verdächtig zu sein. Sollten zu so später Stunde die Tiere nicht auch alle schlafen? Und dieser Schatten da, das war sicherlich der Schattenreiter! Das konnte kein Tier sein oder ein Baum oder sonst irgendein Geäst.  
„Syrus, jetzt komm endlich! Wir haben dir extra was vom Abendessen aufgehoben! Wenn du nicht bekommst, esse ich es!", rief Jaden ihm aus der Ferne zu.  
Unter anderen Umständen, hätte Syrus jetzt wohl protestiert und Jaden gewarnt, genau das zu tun, aber dazu fehlte ihm im Moment die Kraft. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch gar keinen Hunger mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Syrus war neidisch auf Jaden. Egal wie unangenehm ihm das auch war und egal, wie sehr er es auch vor sich selbst zu leugnen versuchte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er neidisch war. Er war neidisch auf Jadens sonniges Gemüt, denn egal wie schlecht es auch um Jaden stand, jener gab nie auf. Jaden schlief im Unterricht, versemmelte so ziemlich jede schriftliche Prüfung, fürchtete sich nicht vor den Lehrern und auch nicht vor den Schattenreitern. Jaden nahm die Dinge so wie sie kamen. Ein Duell gegen einen anderen Schüler? Kein Problem! Ein Duell gegen einen Lehrer? Kein Problem! Ein Duell gegen Profiduellanten, die bereits gegen den jetzigen König der Spiele angetreten waren? Kein Problem. Ein Duell gegen einen Schattenreiter, dessen Ausgang das Überleben der Menschheit besiegelte? Kein Problem! Soll er doch kommen, Jaden Yuki war bereit!  
So ein bisschen konnte Syrus Jadens Einstellung zu letzterem auch verstehen. Momentan gab es nichts, dass sie hätten tun können. Um an die versiegelten Karten zu kommen, brauchten die Schattenreiter die Schlüssel, welche sie nur erlangen konnten, wenn sie einen der Schlüsselwächter zum Duell herausforderten und dieses Duell gewannen. Doch was wenn der Schattenreiter verlor? Würde er dann wieder kommen oder konnte er dann keine Schlüssel mehr jagen? Was passierte mit einem Schattenreiter, der sein Duell verlor? Was passierte mit einem Duellanten, der ein Match gegen einen Schattenreiter verlor? War es wirklich nur der Schlüssel, den sich diese ominösen Gestallten holten?  
Leider hatte er in seiner Kindheit zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen, die nicht für sein alter geeignet waren, weshalb sich in seinem Kopf haarsträubendsten Theorien bildeten. Nicht alle davon sprach er auch aus, da er selbst wusste, wie absurd sie waren. An seiner Angst änderte das aber nichts.

Seine Angst sorgt dafür, dass er nachts des Öfteren aufwachte. Einmal weil er etwas gehört hatte, oder meinte, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Einmal weil er einen Alptraum hatte. Und ein weiteres Mal, weil er ganz dringen auf die Toilette musste.  
In der Sliferunterkunft hatten die Zimmer außer den Betten – ein Hochbett für drei Personen – und Schreibtischen nur eine kleine Küchenzeile. Das Bad und die Toiletten waren in einem extra Zimmer. Deshalb musste Syrus nicht nur aus seinem Bett, sondern auch aus seinem Zimmer, was ihm noch mehr Angst einjagt. In solchen Momenten wünschte sich Syrus, er wäre zumindest in der Raunterkunft. Dort hatte jeder ein eigenes Zimmer und ein eigenes Bad - die Schüler in der Obeliskunterkunft hatten es sogar noch besser. Mit einem genervten Seufzer quälte Syrus sich aus seinem Bett – auch wenn er nicht raus wollte, insbesondere da es stürmte – und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es war eiskalt. Kälter als es sein sollte – Sturm hin oder her!

In jedem guten Horrorstreifen gab es einen markerschütternden Schrei, der durch die Nacht hallte und den jeweiligen Protagonisten aus dem Schlaf riss. Doch Syrus, egal wie gern er schreien würde, bekam keinen Piep heraus.  
Kaum hatte er zwei Schritte in Richtung Tür gemacht, erblickte er eine dunkle Gestalt. Die Gestalt bewegte sich nicht und starrte Syrus an, zumindest nahm Syrus das an. Aufgrund der Maske, die die andere Person trug, war es schwer zu sagen, wohin sie genau sah. So genau interessierte es Syrus auch nicht. Egal wohin der andere sah, die Tatsache, dass jener nicht hier sein sollte blieb bestehen. Und auch die Tatsache, dass Syrus nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, änderte sich nicht. So kam es, dass die beiden sich einige Minuten schweigend gegenüberstanden und sich keinen Millimeter bewegten. Die Kälte fraß sich derweilen in Syrus Knochen und nieste sich dort neben seiner Angst ein. Es war zwar nicht viel Zeit, die verstrich, doch für Syrus fühlte es sich an, als wären es Stunden – eine halbe Ewigkeit. Sein Atem war flach und seine Haare standen ihm sprichwörtlich zu Berge. Leider konnte er daran nichts ändern. Er sollte Jaden aufwecken oder Professor Banner. Doch anstatt dass er seine Stimme wieder fand, fand die unbekannte Gestalt vor ihm ihre Sinne wieder und hob langsam ihren rechten Arm an. Syrus wusste nicht, was der andere vorhatte, aber es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Vielleicht wollte der andere ihn entführen und dann als Geisel verwenden, um Jaden und die anderen dazu zwingen ihre Duelle zu schmeißen? Das durfte nicht passieren! Chazz war sicherlich herzlos genug, um ihn in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken, Bastion vielleicht auch noch, aber die anderen eher nicht. Er wollte seinen Freunden und Lehrern nicht zur Last fallen! Doch sterben wollte er auch nicht!

Ein seltsames Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit schoss durch Syrus frierenden Körper, mit jedem Millimeter, der die Hand des Fremden näher kam. Im gleichen Maße stieg seine Angst. Er musste sich bewegen! Er musste die anderen warnen! Er musste irgendwas tun! Der Fremde hatte sicherlich nichts Gutes im Sinne!  
Und mit einem Mal kehrte seine Stimme zurück. Ein markerschütternder Schrei entkam Syrus Kehle und ließ den Fremden erschrocken den Arm zurückziehen. Jaden und Chumley hingegen wurden aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die beiden begriffen, was passiert war, aber kaum war ihr Verstand in der Gegenwart angekommen, sprangen sie aus ihren Betten. Der Schattenreiter hatte die Flucht ergriff, aber eine Forstspur hinterlassen. Ohne nach zu denken folgte Jaden der Spur. Chumley blieb zurück und kümmerte sich um Syrus, der zitternd auf dem Boden saß und vor sich hin starrte. Leider war seine Hilfe umsonst. Syrus nahm ihn gar nicht erst wahr. Langsam fing Syrus an die Kälte in seinen Knochen zu spüren, die sich mit seiner Panik vermischt hatte und ihn zittern ließ. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt noch einigermaßen aufrecht halten konnte, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte.

Erst als Chazz, der von den Geistern seiner Karten geweckt worden war, an ihrem Zimmer vorbei lief, erwachte Syrus aus seiner Starre.  
„Was sitzt ihr beiden hier so blöd rum? Hier schleicht irgendwo ein Schattenreiter rum!"  
Mit diesen Worten war Chazz dann auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
Nur langsam kamen die beiden Angesprochenen auf die Füße und in ihre Schuhe, um ihren beiden Freunden zu folgen. Jaden war schon zu weit vorgelaufen, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten, aber Chazz war noch in der Nähe – auch wenn es etwas schwer war ihn mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung im Dunkeln zu erkennen. Es sollte aber nicht allzu viele Leute geben, die genau heute um diese Zeit in Richtung Wald liefen. Somit liefen auch Chumley und Syrus in Richtung Wald.

Sie alle übersahen dabei den Schatten, der sich hinter der Sliferunterkunft versteckte und ihnen hinterher sah.

* * *

_Er wusste nicht, warum er hergekommen war. Irgendwas hatte ihn an diesem heruntergekommenen Ort gezogen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. An den Schlüsseln hatte er wenig Interesse.  
Dafür wusste er aber, wohin sich die vier Jungen begaben. In der Nähe fand ein Spiel der Schatten statt. In Mitten des Waldes befand sich ein See, auf dem es sich Camula gemütlich gemacht hatte. Seine Interaktionen mit Camula beschränkten sich auf Begrüßungen. Er konnte sie nicht leiden und noch weniger konnte er es leiden, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam und versuchte, ihn für ihre lächerliche Vampirarmee oder was auch immer ein zu spannen. Ihre ach so rührende Geschichte interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne. Hatten sie nicht alle eine schwere Vergangenheit? Waren sie nicht alle hier, um für eine bessere Zukunft zu kämpfen? Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er das nicht. An seine Vergangenheit konnte er sich nicht erinnern und seine Zukunft? Konnte man ohne Vergangenheit überhaupt eine Zukunft haben? Eine Zukunft ohne Ziel war trostlos. Er hatte kein Ziel – zumindest kein längerfristiges._

_Sein kurzfristiges Ziel war die Verfolgung der Sliferschüler. Mit großen, kräftigen Schritten folgte er Chumley und Syrus, die das Schlusslicht der Truppe bildeten, in den Wald. Eigentlich brauchte er sie nicht verfolgen, da er bereits wusste, wo sich das Spiel der Schatten zutrug.  
Vielleicht war es die Faszination, die ihn antrieb? Bis jetzt hatte er kaum Kontakt mit anderen Menschen gehabt und die Leute, mit denen er sich mehr oder weniger gezwungenermaßen abgeben musste, waren allesamt erwachsen und benahmen sich vollkommen anders, als die Horde Kinder, die die Schlüssel bewachen sollten. Wieso ließ man überhaupt Kinder so etwas Wertvolles und Wichtiges, wie die Schlüssel, bewachen? Ein Spiel der Schatten war kein Spaß. Man konnte dabei ernsthaft verletzt werden und seine Seele verlieren, was gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod war. Ein Körper ohne Seele würde mit der Zeit seine Funktionen einstellen und wenn das Herz nicht mehr schlug, war es vorbei. Konnte man sowas einem Haufen Kindern, die scheinbar nicht verstanden, was eigentlich alles auf dem Spiel stand, aufbürden? Wie herzlos musste man sein, um sowas zu tun? Oder war man verzweifelt? Ihm konnte das alles egal sein, nichtsdestotrotz machte es sich dennoch seine Gedanken. Die Motivation und die Beweggründe des Feindes zu verstehen, war ein entscheidender Vorteil in einem so bedeutsamen Kampf._

_Der Abstand zu Chumley und Syrus war bewusst gewählt. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er die beiden sehen, aber schnell genug in Deckung gehen, sollten sie sich unerwarteter Weise zu ihm umdrehen. Mehr als einen Schatten würden sie im schlimmsten Fall nicht von ihm sehen. Zwar konnten beide nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, dennoch bevorzugte er es unerkannt, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Man könnte meinen, er hatte Angst vor einer direkten Konfrontation._

_Am See angekommen, hatten sich Jaden, Chazz, Chumley und Syrus zu den bereits anwesenden Bastion, Alexis und Professor Banner gesellt. Das Duell zwischen Professor Dr. Crowler und der Schattenreiterin Camula war bereits im Gange und würde sich auch bald dem Ende näher. Er selbst hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund. Der Ausgang des Duells war für ihn nicht relevant und das Ende war offensichtlich. Crowler hatte nur noch seinen Antiken Antriebsgolem, während Camula gleich drei ihrer Zombies auf dem Feld hatte. Sobald sie zum Angriff überging, war es vorbei, sofern Crowler nicht noch irgendeinen Effekt hatte, den er aktivieren konnte. Dem schien, wenn man nach den Reaktionen der Zuschauer ging, aber nicht so zu sein.  
Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte warum, so kam ihm dieser Crowler bekannt vor und seine bevorstehende Niederlage ließ ihn etwas fühlen, für das er keine Worte hatte. War es Schock?  
Er hatte sich lang genug auf dieser Insel aufgehalten, um zu wissen, was die unterschiedlichen Farben der Uniformen bedeuteten, zudem kannte er die Namen und einige Hintergrundinformationen der Schlüsselwächter. Professor Dr. Crowler war ein Lehrer an dieser Schule und hatte die Aufsicht in der Obeslikunterkunft. Um einen derartigen Status zu erlangen, musste man ein hervorragender Duellant sein. Es war ein wenig Schade, dass er das Duell nicht von Anfang an hatte verfolgen können, um sich von diesem angeblich hervorragenden Duellanten ein Bild zu machen. Sein Wunsch nach einer richtigen Herausforderung hatte ihn bisher angetrieben und auch jetzt trieb sie ihn voran, ließ ihn seine Zeit mit den Schattenreitern verschwenden und auf dieser Insel herum wandern._

_„Er wird verlieren."  
Er kannte die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach. Sie gehörte zu einem alten Freund, zumindest nahm er an dass man den anderen so bezeichnen konnte. Wie lange sie sich schon kannten, wusste er nicht. Ob sie Freunde waren, wusste er nicht. Aber er wusste, dass sie in vielen Dingen die gleichen Ansichten vertraten. Und sie teilten sich einen Kleidungsgeschmack. Beide waren in schwarz gekleidet.  
Eine Maske verdeckte das Gesicht des anderen, der sich neben ihn gesellt hatte und wohl das Geschehen schon etwas länger verfolgte. Er fragte nicht, warum der andere hier war, er nickte einfach nur zustimmend zu dessen Aussage. Crowler würde verlieren und damit würde seine Seele Camula gehören. Was mit seinem Körper passieren würde, würde sich am Ende zeigen. Bis jetzt hatte keiner von beiden je gesehen, wie Camula jemand anderen die Seele nahm._

_Beide richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Duell, dass gerade sein Ende fand. Die anwesenden Schüler waren dementsprechend aufgebracht. Zu sehen, wie einer ihrer Lehrer, auch wenn sie diesen nicht sonderlich mochten, besiegt und seiner Seele, seines Lebens, beraubt wurde, konnte man nicht einfach so einstecken. Mit diesem Duell wurde ihnen wohl auch zum ersten Mal bewusst, was hier auf dem Spiel stand.  
Sie wollten ihrem Lehrer zur Hilfe eilen, doch dieser löste sich einfach vor ihren Augen in Luft auf. Camula feierte ihren Sieg mit einem schrillen Lachen und ihrem Rückzug. Morgen Abend würde sie wohl zurückkommen und sich ihr nächstes Opfer holen. Dann würde sie noch skrupelloser sein als heute. Beide wussten, dass sie eine Karte hatte, mit der sie die Seelen der Unbeteiligten, der Unschuldigen, für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen konnte. Konnten diese Kinder die Seelen ihrer Freunde opfern, um schlimmeres zu verhindern?  
Ohne es zu bemerken, wanderte seine Hand zu dem Anhänger um seinen Hals. Es war nur eine Hälfte eines Ganzen – die andere Hälfe hatte sein Freund neben ihm._

* * *

Alexis konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Menschen konnten sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen, oder? Das war doch nicht möglich! Das durfte nicht möglich sein! Auch wenn Professor Dr. Crowler nun wirklich weit davon entfernt war ihr Lieblingslehrer zu sein, so war er dennoch ein respektabler Duellant. Er hatte sein bestes in diesem Duell gegeben, aber schlussendlich war es nicht gut genug gewesen. Am Ende hatte sein Gegner ihn mit Füßen getreten. Letztendlich war er einfach so verschwunden – spurlos verschwunden. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, dann könnte ihnen allen das gleiche Schicksal wiederfahren. Was wenn ihrem Bruder etwas Derartiges zugestoßen war? Wie sollte sie ihn dann wieder zurückbekommen?  
Chazz hatte die Puppe, in die Camula Dr. Crowlers Seele gesperrt hatte, aufhoben und in seine Manteltasche gesteckt.  
Während Alexis ihren Gedanken nachging, schrie Jaden seine Absicht, Camula zu besiegen, in die Nacht. Für heute war es aber genug. Camula war auf dem See verschwunden und sie alle brauchten ein wenig Erholung und Zeit sich eine Strategie zu überlegen. Unvorbereitet sollten sie nicht noch einmal in ein Spiel der Schatten gehen – wie das endete hatten sie gerade gesehen.  
Nur widerwillig trat die kleine Gruppe ihren Rückweg an. Alexis war am Ende der Gruppe. Ihre Schritte zögerlich, ihre Gedanken bei ihrem verschwunden Bruder. Zudem ließ sie das Gefühl, das sie beobachtet wurden nicht los. Ein paar Mal drehte sie sich in Richtung Wald, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Wenn da wirklich jemand stand, dann hatte er sich ein wahrlich gutes Versteck ausgesucht.


End file.
